Halloween Pranks
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: It's Halloween at Hollywood Arts, and since it's a performing arts school, people like to pull pranks, see what happens when Beck bets Tori that he can prank her more she can prank him. *Rated may change to T or M*
1. Chapter 1

It's Halloween at Hollywood Arts, and since it's a performing arts school, people like to pull pranks, see what happens when Beck bets Tori that he can prank her more she can prank him.

Tori was hiding behind a wall, waiting for Beck to come through the doors, so she can drop a bucket of fake blood on him. Beck walked through the door, texting, that's when Tori pulled the rope and fake blood dropped all over Beck.

"TORI!" yelled Beck

Tori ran down the stairs, laughing her head off.

"One for Tori, zero for Beck." Laughed Tori

"Come here and give me a hug," said Beck holding out his arms

"No," said Tori walking backwards

"Give me a hug," said Beck

"No," said Tori started to laugh again, still walking backwards

"Hug me Tor!" said Beck

Tori ran away, with Beck chased after her.

In Sikowitz class, Tori was sitting in her chair, next to Andre and Cat, Beck was sitting behind her, next to Robbie, smirking.

"Toro, get up here." Said Sikowitz

Tori tried to stand up, but she was glued to seat,

"BECK!" screamed Tori

"That's pay back for this morning." Said Beck "Tori one, Beck one."

"Beck get me off this seat!" yelled Tori

"Sorry can't do that Tor." Said Beck

The bell rang and everyone walked out, leaving Tori stuck on the seat.

"Guys, a little help?!" asked Tori

Sikowitz pulled her up so hard and fast, her pants ripped.

"He wants a game, he's got one," whispered Tori

Tori walked out and put a sweatshirt around her waist.

At lunch Beck opened his lunch, and it exploded all over him.

"Dude, what's up with your lunch?" asked Andre picking out hamburger out of his hair.

"Ugh, is it the stupid beat that you and Tori are doing?" asked Jade

"Yes, and now she's beating me by one!"

"Yes, now I have hamburger in my hair!" said Jade "Andre is there any on the back of my hair?"

"Yeah, here I got it for you girl." Said Andre taking beef out of her hair, Tori walked up to the table

"What's up?" asked Tori "Beck, what happened to your lunch?"

"You happened." Said Beck rubbing her hair

"Stop." Said Tori

Later that night Tori walked into her house, Beck was hiding behind the bush on her porch, Tori took out a glass for water, turned on the sink, and water went everywhere,

"BECK!" screamed Tori after she turned off the water,

Beck started to laugh, Tori ran to the door and saw him.

"You bitch!" she screamed

Beck looked up, he forgot she was a white shirt, so he saw her black bra. He stood up and walked in the house.

"It's your fault, you didn't see the rubber band."

Tori picked up the thing,** (A/N: You know that thing that sprays water, next to the faucet) ** turned on the water, and sprayed Beck.

"Stop! Tori!" laughed Beck "Turn off the water!"

"NO! This is pay back!" laughed Tori

Beck ran to Tori and took the spray thing and they started to fight over it. Tori's dad walked in after a run, looked at them, and walked out.

"Give me it!" yelled Beck

"No! Ever!" said Tori, laughing,

"Tori!" said Beck

Beck ripped it out of her hands, and sprayed her.

"BECKETT OLIVER!" screamed Tori

"VICTORIA VEGA!" mocked Beck

"Ok stop you win! You win!" Gave up Tori

Beck went and turned off the water,

"What was that?"

"You win, I give up," said Tori "Now, do you want some dry clothes?"

"Sure," said Beck

"I think some of my dad's clothes will fit you." Tori took his hand "Come with me."

"ok,"

"They ran upstairs. Beck smiled to himself, not just because he won, because when Tori grabbed his hand, he felt something he had ever felt when him and Jade dated, he felt sparks.

"Here try this." Tori handed him a shirt and pants, "Go and change."

Beck walked in her bathroom and changed, when he walked out Tori smiled

"A little big, but it will work." Said Beck

"Ok, just let me change, be right back." Tori ran to her room.

Beck smiled, he finally is going to spend time with his best friend. Alone. Ok Tori wasn't just his best friend, he was _in_ love with her. Just the way she smiled make him go crazy, she was so full of life, and happiness. She was nothing like Jade.

Tori walked out of her room, in a tank top and plaid P.J pants. Beck got weak in the knees, just looking at her.

"Sorry, I couldn't find anything else." Said Tori

"It's ok," Tori walked past him "Trust me, it's ok."

Beck walked behind her.

Beck sat on the couch and Tori walked to the kitchen.

"You want anything?" asked Tori

"Oh nothing, just you." He thought, but instead he said "lemonade please."

"Pink?" asked Tori

"Sure, what's the deal with Pink Lemonade anyway?"

"Don't get us started." Said Tori handed him a glass

"Thank you." Said Beck

Tori sat next to Beck.

"beck," said Tori

"Yeah."

"You still think I'm awesome?" asked Tori

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, just asking." Said Tori

"Ok." Said Beck putting down his pink lemonade "Tori, look at me."

Tori looked at him, Beck pulled her in, and kissed her, Tori was stocked at first, Beck was kissing _her_, she couldn't believe it, sure she was in love with Beck, but _He _was kissing _her_. Did beck really love her back.

Beck realized Tori wasn't kissing back, so he started to pull away, when he felt Tori kiss back.

Tori wrapped her arms around Beck's neck. Beck wrapped his arms around her waist, laying her down on the couch, when the door opened, Beck and Tori sat up and looked at a very shocked Mr. Vega.  
"Hey daddy." Said Tori

"Hello Mr. Vega."

"Get out Beck." Said Mr. Vega

"Bye Beck." Said Tori

"Tori, I need to ask you something."

"Dad, can you leave for a second."

"Sure," Mr. vega walked upstairs.

"Go out with me?" asked Beck

"Yes." Said Tori

Beck kissed her one more time and walked out. Tori bit her lip, and fell back on the couch, smiling like crazy. Sometimes, Halloween pranks can be a bitch, or sometimes, they can get you a new boyfriend.

* * *

**This is to FurryFriends143, who asked me to do a fluffy hallloween one shot about Bori. I was going upload it on Halloween, but I'm going Trick or Treating with my friend (she's going as Cat, I'm going as Jade) so i will not be near a computer that day. I hope you like it. I don;t own anything**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys asked! I'm making this is to a muli-chapter story! I have a really good idea for this story, and I hope you like it! But you have to choose a story that I will have to delete, **

_**Auntie Rachel**_

**Or**

_**The Truth About Forever**_

**Just review the story and that would help me a lot! I own nothing! Love you all!**

* * *

They were kissing. It was hot, passionate, and so wrong at the same time.

"Beck," Tori whispered pulling away

"What? What's wrong? Do I smell?" Beck sniffed under his arm

"No!" Tori laughed "This is wrong, you're dating Jade,"

"I know," Beck ran a hand threw his hair "You think I don't know that!"

"Beck this has been going on for three months! This has to stop! Call me when you break up with Jade!" Tori ran out of the RV

"Tor!" called Beck "Great, this is great! It really is!"

Tori looked at herself in the hallway mirror, her red, swollen lip stood as the sign that she's a terrible, horrible, bad person. She's had that affair with Beck since that time on the living room couch on Halloween, which was three months ago.

"Oh. My. God," Tori thought "did I break up with beck!" Tori fell on to the couch "I have to call him!"

Tori dialed his number

"Hey this is Beck Oliver, leave a message at the beep and I'll call you back!" Then you could hear Jade in background "How you talking to? This that a girl in there let me the…." And then nothing

"Busy! Great!"

"C'mon Tori! Answer the phone!" said beck as he tried her number again. "C'mon!"

"This is Tori! Call me back please!" then a guy's voice that sounded like Danny "I would you back," he flirted, god did Beck hate Danny right now

After three or four more try's, Beck gave up and ran out of his RV, right as he opened the door, he saw Tori, dripping in rain, Beck pulled her to him, as they started to walk to the bed…

The next day Tori was at her locker, when Cat, Beck, Robbie and Jade walked to her

"I don't want to talk to _her_," said Jade

"Be nice," Beck rubbed her back

"Guess what!" said Cat

"What?" Tori asked

"I got us a double date! You and this guy I meet at Sherwood, and Robbie and I!"

"As much fun as that sounds, I'm…" she looked up and saw a guy walk to her

"Hey, I'm Gavin, I'll be your date,"

"Whoa," said Tori smiling like a freak

Beck looked down, and held Jade closer to him.

"What, what time is the date?" asked Tori

"Seven o'clock Saturday, I just wanted you to meet him." Explained Cat

Tori looked down and bit her lip.

"Game on _Gavin_," thought Beck

* * *

**I know this is kinda short, but yeah, you'll get more don't worry! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, thank you," Beck watched as Gavin gave his number to Tori "I'll call you tonight Gavin," she said in a flirty tone

"Can't wait," Gavin winked back and walked away

"Beck!" screamed Jade

"Whoa, what?" he asked

"I asked you where you want to go to dinner tonight?"

"I don't care…"

"Oh so you want to break up,"

"Where did you get that?" asked Beck

"Fine! If you want to break up! Let's!"

"I don't want to break up, Jade, come on we're going to be late for class,"

As they walked to class, Beck looked at Tori, who gave him a sad look.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed

Tori rolled her eyes.

"I just can't win," thought Beck as he walked Jade to class

So what did she care, Beck loved Jade, she was just his little toy, in which he could have meanness sex with. This fling was really supposed to _be_ meanness, which it should be… flung by now! But Tori couldn't let go, no matter how Beck felt, the way he touches her like glass, and how she gets Goosebumps when he touches her. The way he felt when…

"Tori," Andre waved his hand in front of her "Tooorrriii,"

Oh great, she went into Beckland in front of Andre

"Yes, how may I be a help?" she joked

"We have to get to class," he explained slowly

"Right," Tori whispered

"Were you thinking of Gavin,"

"I wish…" thought Tori, but instead she said "Yeah, you know, because he's _so_ hot!"

"I will never understand you," said Andre walking to class with Tori.

Later that day Tori and Beck were hanging out in his RV.

"Beck?" asked Tori rubbing his arm "You ok?"

"Yeah," he lied "I'm fine,"

"Beck, you know I know you better than that,"

"Gavin, you, flirting, pain!" said Beck laying his head in her lap "Beck, love, Tori,"

"Tori, love, Beck, too," Tori kissed him

"Then, why did you act like you like Gavin,"

"Key word my dear Beckett, act,"

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," Beck kissed her again

Tori pulled away

"Are you jealous of Gavin?" she asked

"No, I am not!"

"Beckett,"

"Victoria,"

"Beck, please, were or were you not jealous?"

"I was," he looked down

Tori ran a hand threw his hair.

"I will always be yours."

"Ok, hey Tor, I think it's time for you to leave, I have a date tonight,"  
"With Jade?" asked Tori, hiding the mask of pain suddenly came over her.

"Yeah,"

"Oh," she said getting her book bag

"Come here Tor," Beck said wrapping her in a hug "I wish I could tell everyone we're together, but, I can't have you hurt,"

Tori pushed him away, eyes wide as bowling balls

"What a load of crap, Beck, you're doing it so when you break up with Jade then go to school hand and hand with me the next day, you wouldn't look like the bad guy, I'm sick of being the other woman Beck! I know I'm just your sex toy! And I would be that forever, if you think that because you have a great body and amazing hair you can control me, your wrong!

"And another thing, what is up with you always fixing your hair, it's not _that_ great!" She took a deep breath

"You done?" asked Beck

"Yes,"

Beck grabbed her face and kissed her. Tori smiled against his lips.

"I love you, but…" Oh no, this is how her last boyfriend broke up with her

"I understand, we should stay friends,"

"That's not…"

"Beck," Tori stopped him "It's for the best."

"Right," said Beck, not feeling so well all the sudden

Tori kissed his cheek and walked out. Beck sat on his bed, shaking, trying not to cry, all he was going to say was that he was going to break up with Jade tonight.

Tori was crying into her pillow, yes ok, she had Gavin, and Ander (who would beat Beck's ass after this) but suddenly she felt empty. She needed Beck, but, what they were doing was wrong, and she was going to hell after all this. Having an affair with your best friend, (who happened to also be dating your 'friend') yeah, that's not in the bible. She was _so_ going to hell…

Her phone started to play 'Save You' By Simple Plan

**Andre: Why did Beck just call me on the verge off tears?**

_Time to spill the beans… _She thought as she started to type…

* * *

**Annnnnnnnndddd there you have it! I hope you like it! And as always i own nothing. Loads of love! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tori: You know when Beck and I had that prank war at Halloween?**

**Andre: Of course, who could forget?**

**Tori: We had an affair for the last three months… **

**Andre: I'll be over in a minute…**

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Tori opened the door.

"You are stupid!" Andre yelled walking into the house

"Thanks, love you to Andre," she said

"You have no idea how screwed up that is!" he yelled

"Really? I didn't know you and Beck had the affair, I thought it me!" she yelled back

"Beck was totally in love with you! And you went and messed up his fluffy haired head!"

"He's the one dating Jade!"

"And you're the one who flirted with Gavin right in front of him!"

Tori took a step back "What?"

"I knew that Beck liked you, I didn't know about the affair, but when you first meet Gavin, Beck got jealous, or scared,"

"_Maybe _that's_ why Beck was going to break up with me_," thought Tori, out loud she said "I need to think," Tori ran out of her house

When she walked out into the cold, she pulled up her hood, and wrapped her arms around herself. Ok, she knew that Beck loved her, but he loved Jade more… right. Of course he did, it's _Jade West_ scary Goth girl, who had a killer bod. She could never compete with her, just thinking about it made her burst into tears.

"Oh Beck," she kneeled to the ground as it started to rain "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She looked around, it probably wasn't the _best_ idea to be in the streets of LA, at ten at night, but it was the only place where she could be in the rain and ball her eyes out. It was kinda like in a movie, but that's like her life, her life is kinda like a _Lifetime Channel For Woman_ movie, having an affair with her best friend. She should write a movie and send it to them… na, then everyone would know and it would be a huge mess… bigger then it is now… and she didn't think Beck would like very much if she wrote a movie about it.

Beck wasn't happy, he was depressed, lonely, and needed Tori. He looked at The Slap and saw what Andre posted

**Andre Harris: Still can't find Tori.**

**Mood: Worried **

What the hell did this mean? He couldn't fine Tori. Beck pulled out his phone.

"Andre! What the hell does 'Still can't fine Tori' mean."

"We were talking, then she said she needed to think, it's been two hours and I don't know where she it!" he said worried

"I'll find her," he said getting on a shirt

"Dude, I looked everywhere,"

"Dude, if you looked everywhere, we would have a Tori right,"

"Right," he whispered hanging up

Beck ran out of his RV. He was going to find Tori, tell her that he broke up with Jade, and make her his.

Tori looked around, everything felt so dark and alone. She wiped her eyes again, and hugged her knees again and hid in the darkness when she heard footsteps, thinking it was Andre… but then she heard Beck's voice going 'Tori, Tori baby! I come on baby!'

"Beck?" she said unlocking her arms from her knees

"Tori?" he asked

"Beck!" she screamed getting up and running into his arms

"Baby, it's ok, I've got you," he said running his hands through her hair.

Tori clutched his shirt and breathed in his Becky-like smell "Beck, I'm sorry, I love you, I'm so sorry,"

"Baby, it's ok, it's ok," Beck kissed her head "Tori, I swear, I'm breaking up with Jade tomorrow."

Tori looked at him "Really, for little ole me?"

"Yes, your way too important to me."

"But… Beck, I don't want to be the reason that ends your relationship, you seem happy with Jade and I…" Beck lightly pressed his lips against hers

"Shut up Tori," he said

"That was the nice way to put it…" she said

"I know," he whispered "here, take my coat, I can't have you get a cold."

Beck wrapped his coat around her

"Thanks," she whispered

"I'll take you home, Andre's worried about you,"

"Ok," she nodded

They started walking to Tori's, just as they started up the driveway, Andre walked out.

"TORI!" he yelled hugging her "Thank god you're alright."  
Tori hugged him back "I'm fine, when you went to find me, I still needed time to think, so I hid, which I know wasn't the right thing to do."

"Damn straight," said Andre holding her close

Tori laid her head on his shoulder, as Andre rocked them back and forth.

"Ok Andre, don't hog her," said Beck

Tori let go of Andre and lent into Beck, Beck wrapped his arms around her.

"Let me guess, I'm the only one that knows about this," said Andre

They nodded

"Great, well, happy sex, I'll talk to you two later,"

"Bye Andre," they both said as Andre walked away

"You heard the man," Beck whispered in her ear "Let's have happy sex…"

"What does that mean?" whispered Tori

"It means us being together all night," said Beck walking them inside.

* * *

**I hope you like it! i own nothing, and love you! **


	5. Chapter 5

Beck walked to Jade's locker Monday morning.

"We need to talk." He stated

"That's never good coming from you," she said "What?"

"In private." He whispered

"Ok," Jade's face read confusion as she walked after Beck

Tori and Andre watched as they walked away.

"Do you think…" started Tori

"I don't know, probably." Said Andre

"I don't wanna die," said Tori

"It's fine,"

"I had an affair," said Beck

Jade's eyes widened "What?" she asked coldly

"Jade, please don't make me say it again."

"Wh-why?" she asked

"I don't… know," Beck looked down

"Beck who was it?"

"What?"

"Who. Was. It?" she asked coldly

Tori slammed her locker door and started for the steps when she heard running foot steps

"VEGA!" Jade screamed

Tori threw her things on the ground and ran away. Beck chased after them.

"Jade! Come on! Jade!" Beck yelled as the other students looked "Don't worry, I have everything under control." Beck heard a crash and started to run again

Tori pushed over a trash can and ran again,

"VEGA I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"I'm sorry Jade!" said Tori

"That's not enough," Jade grabbed Tori's backpack "You had an affair with my BOYFRIEND!"

"I know," she looked down "I'm really sorry,"

"Vega, I'm going to get you, I don't know when, or how, but, I will, and you better be watching your back," Jade hissed

Jade pushed her down and walked away, Beck ran up.

"Hey," he breathed

"Hi," she whispered

"baby, baby, it's ok," he said helping her up

"No, no it's not, Jade is going to kill me!"

"No, she's not," Beck hugged her "I'll protect you baby," he kissed her head

"I love you Beck," she said

"I love you to." Said Beck

Later that day, Tori was cleaning her room, playing She will Be Loved.

"Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while…" she sang.

This song meant the world to her, after her and Beck's first date, while driving her home, this was playing on the radio. And Beck told her 'this is how he felt about her, that she always belonged to someone else, who wasn't him.'

Tori smiled and thought about their 'first time'. She wasn't nervous, but, excited. Beck was finally hers, but not fully. She remembered how gentle he was with her, he always treated her like glass. She remembered his strong arms around her, him lightly kissing her neck, his hands all over her, as if trying to memorize her body, every little thing.

She jumped when she heard a knock, she turned down the music and opened the door. Beck was standing there with a bag in hand.

"Hey baby." He said

"Hi," she smiled kissing him

"I have something for you,"

"you didn't have to do that…" she said

"Yes I did." He said sitting on her bed

Tori sat next to him, but, he put her on his lap.

"Open it." He said into her neck

Tori smiled and opened the bag, she pulled out a sweatshirt.

"What's this?" she asked

"That is my favorite sweatshirt." He said

"Why did you give this to me?"

"Because you mean more to me than that sweatshirt."

"I would hope so…" said Tori

"Put it on!" he said

As Tori put the sweatshirt on, she smelled it, and it still smelled like Beck, the smell she loved. The smell she hated washing off after a day with him.

"I love it, thank you," she said "It's like getting a hug from you all the time."

Beck kissed her neck and set her back on her bed.

"I really have to go to work now, I thought I would stop by and give you that. I'll come by after and so you can get a real hug from me."

Tori blushed and watched as beck walked out.

Later that night, the doorbell rang. Tori ran to the door.

"Hey bec…" she started to say

"Hello Tori." Said the person behind the door.

* * *

**and i'm leaving it at that! I hope you like it and i own nothing. **


	6. Chapter 6

Tori screamed and Gavin walked in.

"Tori, it's ok, it's me." Smiled Gavin

"Don't scare me like that." She said

"I'm sorry cutie." He said kissing her cheek

"What, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I see my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Tori asked

"yeah," he said

"Right," she said hitting the door a little "Come on in, it's not like I'm expecting anyone any minute."

"Great thanks!" said Gavin

"I can't believe I ever liked him…" thought Tori, out loud she said "So Gavin, why are you really here?"

"I missed you," Gavin smiled

"I missed you to," she lied, smiling

Gavin kissed her, when there was a knock at the door, Tori pulled away and opened the door, there was beck.

"Look Gavin it's my good friend Beck!" she yelled

"Are, are you high?" asked Gavin

Tori laughed nervously "No, I'm not high,"

"Drunk? Because I'll just leave if you are."

"I'm not… drunk, yes I am." Said Tori

"I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." Gavin kissed her head and walked out

"bye Gavin!" Tori giggled as she shut the door "I'm so sorry, I don't know why he came over!"

"It's fine." He said

"No it's not," Tori flung herself on the couch "I don't know how I'm going to break up with him."

Beck sat next to her, and smoothed her hair.

"And we're right back where we started…" said Beck

"I'm know, why does this have to be so hard?"

"I don't know Tor," he said kissing her head "I really don't know."

Tori laid her head in Beck's lap, and held on to his hand.

"I love you," he said

"I love you to," she said

The next day Tori was at her locker when Jade walked up to her. Tori jumped and looked at her.

"Hey Jade," she said nervously

"Vega," said Jade "Here's the deal, I won't hurt you," Tori sighed "_if_ you stay away from Beck."

"What!"

* * *

**Kinda short, i know, but hey it's a chapter right! Lots of love and i own nothing!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Stay, stay away from Beck?" asked Tori

"Yeah,"

"…Fine, I'll stay away from Beck." Said Tori

Tori was in her room pacing around. Beck has called one hundred sixty five times, and texted sixty seven times. Finally she just picked up her phone.

**Tori: I'm sorry Beck, it's over, I'm in love with Gavin…**

She typed with tears in her eyes, and pressed send. She dropped her phone and covered her face.

Beck stared at his phone. _I'm in love with Gavin_. He had a feeling she was put up to this…

The next day he walked into school and start to Jade.

"Why did you tell Tori to stay away from me?"

"Beck, baby, I did it for us, now we can be together."

"No, you did it for yourself." Beck pointed out

"No Beck! I did it for us, now we don't have that slut bag in our way…"

"Don't you _ever_ talk about Tori that way!" He yelled

Beck turned on his heel and started to walk away

"If you go out with Tori again, I'll hurt her…" Jade said, Beck turned and faced her "and if you don't go back out with me, I'll destroy her…"

Beck looked down "…fine…"

"Good, now we're both happy," said Jade

"Says you…" thought Beck

"Now, act like we're in love…" she commanded

"I won't be acting…" he lied

Jade wrapped his arms around her and they walked to class.

"Breath," said Andre to Tori. They were in the black box, Tori and was breathing heavily into a paper bag. "That's it, good," Andre rubbed her arm "It'll be ok…"

"No it won't! I lost Beck!" She cried

"Tori, you don't need Beck,"

Tori looked at Andre "You think I don't need Beck?"

"I know you don't."

Tori smiled "How do I look?"

Andre looked at his best friend, who had make up lines down her face.

"Great!" lied Andre

Tori smiled and grabbed her things, she walked out of the black box, right into to Beck.

"Beck?" she asked

"Tori? Why do you look it that?"

"Like what?" She dug in her purse for her compact mirror, her eyes widened as Andre walked out of the Black Box "Andre! You said I looked great!"

"Yeah… I um… you should of told me you had a compact in your purse!"

Tori turned red and ran to the bathroom.

"Dude, what's up with that?" asked Beck

"Nothing, Something about Gavin or something…" lied Andre, rushing off

"What the hell is that… _no_…" thought Beck "They can't be… they can't be dating…"

* * *

**I own nothing, and I hope you like it! Sorry for the wait, I had band, then i meant to update yesterday, but, i was the doctor all day. I must broken something in my ankle, now I'm in a walking boot and crutches... which suck balls... anyway, on that happy note, i hope you have a better morning, afternoon, or night than i am having! I love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so as you all know, I'm going to add more chapters to 'Every Time We Touch'. Because I wanted to write more song-fics. And I'm now writing a Janny story, called 'Twisted Emotions'. If you're a Janny fan, please go check it out! I only have one chapter up, but still, give it a chance. Please and thank you! Lots of Love, Mrs. AJ, I own nothing.**

* * *

Beck was giving Tori and Andre the evil eye the rest of the day. Tori didn't understand why he was though, maybe it was the thought of her with another man? That shouldn't matter, Tori and Beck broke up. It's not like he was really in love with her. If he was, he wouldn't had gotten back together with Jade.

"Hey girl," said Cat, cheerfully walking to her with Robbie

"Oh, hey," said Tori smiling

"Um, Tori… there's something we have to tell you…"

**Tori Vega: Oh. My. God.**

**Feeling: Broken**

Beck was in his RV, when he saw the post.

"What the hell?" he asked himself

He pulled out his phone and texted Tori

**Beck: What's wrong Tori?**

He set his phone down and waited for an reply. After ten minutes, Beck got really worried

**Beck: Victoria Dawn Vega, if you don't answer I'm coming over there.**

After about two minutes Tori replied

**Tori: He was cheated on me… I was the other woman… again…**

**Beck: He's a dead man.**

**Tori: But at least this time I didn't know.**

**Beck: Right…**

**Tori: Come over… I need you…**

**Beck: Be right there…**

Beck got up, put on a shirt and went to his car.

When he got to her house, the door flew open and Tori ran out. Beck go out of his car and Tori ran into his arms.

"Sh, Tori, I got you… baby, it's ok…" said Beck kissing the top of her head

Tori let out a sob in response.

"Let's go inside." He said softly to her walking her inside

Beck gently sat Tori on her couch… the one that started it all… and started for her kitchen.

"I'm going get you something to drink ok," he said

"Vodka please…"

Beck gave her a look and Tori wiped her nose

"Beck, please…"

"Fine, one glass of vodka…" he stated

Beck got out the vodka and poured it in a shot glass. He walked it to her. She took it and drank it. She made a face.

"God that burns…" she said

"That's why you don't drink it." He stated

"Go on, try it. A shot for a shot." She said

Beck rolled his eyes, but went and got the bottle of vodka. He poured himself a shot and drank it, he ended up making the same face as Tori did. He got another shot glass and gave it to Tori.

"What happened to only one?" she asked

"Just take it Vega." Beck said

She took the glass…

* * *

Beck opened his eyes to a bright light, but closed them again. He groaned and turned on his left side, putting his right arm. His arm landed on something that was next to him, he opened his eyes a crack and saw Tori, sleeping soundly next to him, she opened her eyes and screamed, so Beck started to scream.

"Ow!" said Tori holding her head "Oh my god… we were really drunk last night…"

"I know… I should've had us stop after the third shot…" admitted Beck

"What the hell happened last night… we didn't… you know…"

"No, I'm sure we didn't… because we would be naked and we're not."

"Right…" said Tori "You better go, Jade…" Right at that moment, Beck's phone rang… making Beck's headache come back "is calling you…"

"Right, well call me if you need anything." Beck said looking at his phone "Hey babe…" he started as he walked out.

Tori looked at Beck as he walked out, and all of the empty bottles of vodka they drank last night. Tori stood up and started to clean. She noticed something on the couch… something of Becks. It was a ring he left, but on the inside it said 'B+T forever'. She gasped.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter has some rated M material, it's not like really bad, but… just read and judge it yourself… you have been warned. I own nothing.**

* * *

Tori stared at the ring, then looked at her hand, and she had the same ring on. She looked at the coffee table and saw a piece of paper. She picked it up.

"Victoria Vega and Beckett Oliver were married on January 13th, 2013…" Read out loud Tori "Married…" she looked up "Oh no…"

She looked around for her phone

"Where the hell did I put it?!" She felt all her pockets, but it was in front of her the whole time… "I'm turning into Cat…"

She picked up the phone and texted Andre

**Tori: 'Dre, I need you to come over…**

**Andre: Why? What's wrong?**

**Tori: Just… come over… please**

**André: Of course **

A few minutes later Andre walked in.

"What's up girl?"

Tori looked at him "I'm married…"

"What?" he asked

She gave him the paper.

"Oh shit!" said Andre

"Yeah, my sentiments exactly…"

"Wait, hold the phone, this is a good thing…"

"How is it a good thing?"

"Now we have someone to make us food on poker night!"

Tori was about to slap him

"Don't make me tell your husband on you…"

Tori giggled and hugged Andre.

* * *

Beck walked by the janitors closet the next day, when someone grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him in.

"Whoa!" he said

The person turned on the light, and he saw Tori there

"Is there a reason you pulled me in here?"

"You left this at my house…" Tori put the ring in his hand

"This isn't mine." Said Beck

"Yes it is… because… just look on the inside of it."

Beck looked on the inside of it "B+T Forever…" he read "What the hell?"

"Oh and this…" Tori pulled of the marriage paper

"Victoria Vega and Beckett Oliver were married on January 13th 2013…" he read "This isn't true!"

"Believe it baby, we're married now." Tori told him in her best snobby girl voice

He looked at Tori "So, now it's just me, the Mrs. and my girlfriend."

"We haven't been married a week, and you are already cheating on me!" Tori faked

"Ok, we'll just talk to Jade about it, how mad could she be really…"

* * *

"You're married… to Vega!" asked Jade

"Well… it's Oliver now…" Tori added

"Now. Helping." Beck warned

"Sorry," replied his wife… well sorta wife, they hadn't really talked about it, but Beck was sure that Jade was gonna make them get a divorce.

Beck wasn't sure of his feelings, was he still in love with Tori? Maybe Tori would want a divorce, or maybe not.

"Well, as long as we're spilling secrets…" started Jade

* * *

Beck stormed out of the black box with his girlfriend, will ex-girlfriend no, and his 'wife' running after him. Beck Oliver had official lost his cool.

Maybe it was the fact that not only Andre narcing on Tori, now he was the other man in Jade West's life.

Beck walked right into Andre's class

"Mr. Oliver," asked the teacher "is there a reason for this?"

Instead of replying, Beck walked up to Andre, pulling him up by the shirt collar. Some girls screamed, some girls sighed at the fluffy haired Canadian, who was looking pretty smexy with that killer look in his eye

"How long?" Beck hissed at his best friend

"I-I do-don't kn-know what you're talk-talking about…" stuttered Andre

"You know good and well what I'm talking about! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HAVING SEX WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Mr. Oliver!" yelled the teacher

"Two years…" Admitted Andre

The class gasped and Beck go of him

"Two… two years?" Beck asked "When Jade and I first started going out!?"

"Well… before then…" said Andre "And you're the one to talk, you screwed Tori when you dated Jade."

Beck was about to punch Andre, when Tori ran in and jumped on him from behind.

"Ow!" they both said as they fell to the ground

"Ms. Vega! Mr. Oliver! Office now!"

They walked to the office

"Why didn't you correct her when she called you Ms. Vega?"

Tori looked at beck "You don't think we're staying married are you? Beck we were drunk, we're over each other…."

"Says you…" Beck thought, but he said out loud "I just thought…"

"Thought what?" asked Tori

"I thought you still loved me… I was cearly wrong…" Beck walked into the office, and slammed the door.

Tori sighed and ran her hand threw her hair, then walked in after Beck.

* * *

Tori and Beck walked to the table and sat down. Everyone at the table was staring at them

"What?" she asked

"It's Mr. and Mrs. Oliver." Said Robbie

Tori shot a glare at Andre "Why the hell would you tell everyone!?"

"…Just remember you love me…" he said

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't tell because the Mister and I are getting divorced."

"So… I don't have an old ball and chain anymore?'  
"Excuse me… old?" Tori looked at Beck

"Young hot ball and chain."

"Better,"

"Whose going to make us food on poker night?" asked Andre

"Me," said Tori "Until the divorce is final I am Beck Oliver's wife…"

* * *

Tori knocked on Beck's door, Beck opened the door and smiled

"hey wifey." He joked

"Hey hubby," winked Tori walking in "I've been doing a lot of thinking Beck, and I think I know what I want…"

"Ok, what is…" Beck started to say, but was cut off by Tori who jumped on him, attacking his lips, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Beck's tongue roamed the familiar area of Tori's mouth. The kiss he had been longing for since the breakup. Beck pushed Tori against the wall, and slowly slid his hand down to her breasts, and cupping them. Tori's hand were busily playing with Beck's hair, then running them down, pulling Beck's shirt off. She laid her hands on his chest, sort of pushing him to the bed. Beck got the message and started walking to the bed.

Beck laid her down, climbing on top of her. He took off her shirt and started to kiss down her neck, to her shoulder, slowly taking off her bra.

Everything was happening so fast, Tori couldn't think straight. She hadn't had this much pleasure since the first time they had sex. The next thing she knew, Beck was slowly kissing down to her bare breast. She ran her hands threw his hair again, but all she wanted what Beck's lips on hers. She tugged on his hair, making him, and his soft lips, come back to hers.

Beck should've stopped them. But all he could think about for nights now was making love to Tori. Hearing her soft moans in his ear. Hearing that cute little gasp when he entered her. The way she grips his shoulder, the way she holds him, the way she opened her mouth when he nibbled on her ear. The way she does… everything.

As Beck started for her lips again, her eyes seemed to say 'I don't care, if only for tonight… make love to me…'

* * *

**I hope you like it! And yes, smexy is a word!**


	10. Chapter 10

Beck woke up the next morning and didn't see Tori. He got up and put on his boxers. He saw a note from Tori

**Dear Beck.**

**Here are the paper, I've already signed everywhere I needed to. I'm sorry it had to end like this. I've always wanted to marry you, but I want to grow up, find out who I really am. I love you, I really do, but please don't hate me**

**Love,**

**Tori **

Beck moved the note and saw the divorce papers. He closed his eyes, didn't they make love just last night, after Tori said 'I think I know what I want,'

He couldn't believe it, was Tori stringing him along those three months of their heated affair? But Tori would never do that… right…

Tori sat in her dark room, her knees to her chest, arms locked around her legs. She laid her head on her knees. Tori really wanted to stay married to Beck, but, she wanted to grow up some, find herself, know what she wants to do with her life.

She wiped her eye, divorced at sixteen, just what she always wanted…

Beck finished signing the last line of the paper. He didn't want this… she wants this… he's only doing this for her… because he knows it'll make her happy, and if she's happy, he's happy. He walked to his car and started for Tori's.

When he got there, he walked in and saw no sign of Tori.

"Tor!" he called

"Up here!" said Tori

He walked to her room and walked in. Tori smiled and walked to him. Beck handed her the papers

"There you go," he said "All signed and ready to go."

"Beck…" she took the papers and ripped them

"What was that?" he asked

"I want to figure who I am, I want to grow up… with you… and Beck we have so much fun together…"

Beck smiled and kissed her.

The next day Tori was at her locker, when Beck walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey you," he smiled

"Hey!" she said

"You know, we have to tell people that we're married…"

"Really? Why?" she asked smirking

"Because your parents are going to wonder why you moved in with me…" he said kissing her neck

"Move… move in with you!" smiled Tori

"Of course you loser!" said Beck

"I love you," smiled Tori

"I love you to baby," Beck pulled her closer to him

Tori turned herself around and kissed him

"You're going to make me late for class…" she whispered  
"I know…" he whispered back smirking

"I have to go…" said Tori pecking him on the lips "Bye…"

"Bye Mrs. Oliver." He said

Tori smiled, walking backwards "Bye, Mr. Oliver."

"I love you," he smiled

"I love you more."

"Impossible." He smirked

Tori turned around and walked to her class.

* * *

Tori couldn't keep her smile off of her face. Her and Beck were married. Her and Beck were moving together. Her and Beck were going to be together forever.

"Ms. Vega!" she heard

"Uh?" she asked snapping back into reality

"Ms. Vega, is there something on your mind that you would like to share with the class?" asked the teacher

"Um… no…" She said

"Then, if you don't mind, listen to me."

"How can I? Beckett Oliver is my husband…" Thought Tori

* * *

Beck thought of Tori all through class. He was pretty sure that he could love Tori any more than he did right then.

He felt his phone vibrate and he pulled out his phone.

**Tori: Hey you, Andre is taking me home, I don't feel well and I didn't want to bother you. Love you. **

He smiled

**Beck: Ok, love you to. See you at home**

He put his phone in his pocket and smiled. She didn't want to bother him, that's the best thing about Tori, she never wants to bother him.

Beck opened the door to his RV, to find Tori in a tank top, her hair in a bun that fell loosely, her glasses on, and in sweat pants, crying over a movie.

He was wrong before… he loved Tori more than anything now.

"Hey babe," he smiled

"Hi," she said through her tears

"what are you watching?"

"_The Notebook_." She said wiping her eyes

Beck smiled and kissed her head

"Why didn't you feel good today?"

"I just didn't eat enough today…" she said

"Tori… are you starving yourself again?"

"No!" said Tori looking at him in shock

"Tori…" he warned

"A little…" she whispered

Beck kneeled in front of his wife and cupped her face

"You look at me," he said and she did "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You don't need to change, you are prefect…"

Tori looked down "Yes I do…"

"No, you don't…"

"Really?"

"Of course," Beck kissed her lightly

Tori smiled "Watch chick flicks with me?"

"Why of course," Beck sat next to her "Anything for my wife."

* * *

**This is not my best work... maybe it's because I feel kinda rushed right now. I can't update for a week, going to my grandmas. So this is the last update for a while. I own nothing.**


End file.
